Fantasmas
by riquitv
Summary: Dean y Sam despiertan en medio del bosque sin saber cómo es que llegaron ahí. Además, tienen que enfrentar un nuevo reto... encontrar sus "cuerpos". One shot. No deathfic.


_**Bueno, esta es una pequeña historia. One shot. Just for fun. J aja, como que necesitaba escribir algo ligero sólo por el placer de escribir. Espero les guste.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_¿Dónde diablos estoy?_ Pensó Dean confundido mirando a su alrededor. Bosque, bosque, bosque y… sí, también de ese lado hay bosque. _¿Cómo llegué aquí? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado cazando. Debo haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza para no recordar nada. Lo extraño es que no me duele. De todas formas Sam va a estar muy molesto y va a querer llevarme a un hospital para que me examinen y… Sam. ¿Dónde está Sam?_ Dean empezó a buscar tras los árboles, avanzó un poco en una dirección, luego en otra y lo único que le preocupaba ahora era encontrar a su hermano.

"¡Sam! ¡Sam!" Gritaba buscándolo. _Si tan sólo pudiera recordar. _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos entonces por un sonido maravilloso. La voz de su hermano.

"¡Dean! ¡Dean!"

Parecía que Dean no había sido el único preocupado por los alrededores.

"¡Sam, estoy aquí!"

Tras un par de minutos en que ambos hermanos corrieron tratando de no tropezarse, finalmente se encontraron.

"Sam, ¿estás bien?" – "Dean, ¿estás bien?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Sì." Respondieron también al unísono.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?" Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos y entonces Dean levantó la mano como si indicara que iba a hablar.

"Bueno, esto ya suena raro. Deja de decir todo lo que digo. ¿Desde cuándo somos los gemelos fantásticos?"

"No estaba… yo no estaba… Como sea, ¿sabes dónde estamos?"

"Ni idea."

"¿Qué estábamos cazando?"

"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras." Respondió Dean.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"¿Tú lo recuerdas?"

"No."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Preguntó Sam tratando de hacer memoria a la vez.

"Mmm… Íbamos a Sacramento por la carretera y…"

Dean y Sam se miraron al mismo tiempo espantados. Ambos habían recordado lo mismo.

"El camión…" Dijo Sam en voz baja.

"Venía en dirección contraria y nos iba a embestir, giré a la derecha…"

"Grité que frenaras…"

"¡Eso es lo que estaba haciendo pero el carro no se detenía!"

"Y luego… el árbol." Susurró Sam.

"Mi bebé, no puede ser, Sam, ¡¿qué pasó con mi bebé?!"

"¡¿Qué pasó con tu bebé?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué pasó con nosotros?! ¡Eso es lo que deberías estar preguntándote, Dean!"

Los hermanos se miraron unos momentos sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaban. Dean rompió el silencio.

"¿Crees que estamos… muertos?" Se atrevió a decir.

"Lo último que recuerdo es chocar contra ese árbol, o por lo menos, recuerdo que… recuerdo el árbol pero no recuerdo el choque."

"Muerte instantánea."

"¡Deja de decir que estamos muertos!"

"Cómo explicas que estemos en medio del bosque y sintiéndonos… bien, al menos yo me siento bien"

"Sí, yo también." Dijo Sam examinándose por primera vez.

"De acuerdo, muertos o no tenemos que encontrar a mi chica y salir de aquí."

"Juro que te preocupas más por ese carro que por tu vida, Dean."

"Más respeto por ella." Dijo Dean golpeando a su hermano en la nuca y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde creían estaría la carretera.

Tras caminar por un par de horas finalmente llegaron a la carretera. Miraron a ambos lados pero no había señales del auto. Dean estaba sudando frío pero no era por su auto, esa era sólo una fachada. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que su hermano estuviera muerto. Su propia suerte no le importaba mucho pero si él estaba muerto significaba que Sam también lo estaba y eso era lo que lo asustaba.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que pedir que alguien nos lleve hasta el siguiente pueblo, ahí podremos averiguar qué pasó."

"Como quieras." Respondió Dean no muy animado.

Sam vio que se acercaba un auto y sacó la mano extendiendo el pulgar pero el auto no se detuvo.

"Déjame hacerlo." Dijo Dean. Cuando se acercó otro auto, Dean fue el que sacó la mano pero con igual resultado.

"Ni lo digas, no estamos muertos. Simplemente nadie nos quiere dar un aventón." Dijo Sam.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de tomar medidas drásticas." Dijo Dean y se paró en medio de la carretera.

"¿Estás loco?" Gritó Sam.

"Es la única forma de saber." Respondió su hermano.

"Vas a hacer que te maten."

"Tranquilo Sam, me van a ver con tiempo suficiente para frenar." En ese momento se acercó una camioneta y Dean se quedó en donde estaba, justo en medio. Empezó a agitar los brazos pero la camioneta no reducía la velocidad.

"¡Dean!" Sam se lanzó para empujar a su hermano y logró hacerlo justo a tiempo, ambos rodaron hacia el otro carril y entonces cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron con horror que un camión venía directamente hacia ellos. No tuvieron tiempo para levantarse y reaccionaron sólo cubriéndose el rostro. El camión los atravesó.

"Pero qué dia…" Dijo Dean poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Sam con la boca abierta.

Dean lo miró, tragó saliva y finalmente dijo.

"Creo que somos fantasmas, Sam."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Los hermanos habían caminado por horas, ya estaba anocheciendo y seguían caminando. Dean insistía en caminar por en medio del carril de la derecha de tal forma que los autos que venían en su misma dirección pasaban a través de él. Sam caminaba por el costado.

"Es estúpido lo que haces, ¿quieres venir para acá?" Dijo Sam molesto.

"Es divertido, Sam, deberías intentarlo." Replicó Dean sonriendo.

"No gracias, con el camión fue suficiente."

Dean iba a contestar cuando divisó las luces del pueblo que les daba la bienvenida. Había llegado el momento que ansiaban y temían.

"Primero iremos a la morgue." Dijo Sam.

"Sí que eres sádico, Sam."

"Escucha, Dean. Si de verdad estamos muertos entonces ya deben haber encontrado el auto y nuestros cuerpos deben estar en la morgue."

"O quizá estamos en coma y nuestros cuerpos están en el hospital." Respondió Dean. "Tú mismo dijiste que mi espíritu habló contigo cuando estuve en el hospital así que… es posible."

"Sí, pero entonces, ¿por qué no despertamos en el hospital?"

Dean no supo qué responder y se limitó a encoger los hombros. Parecía que la morgue iba a ser primero.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Esto es enfermo, Sam."

"Lo hemos hecho muchas veces."

"Sí, pero no era a nosotros a quien buscábamos. ¿No crees que será un poco raro vernos… muertos?"

"Es la única forma de saber."

Sam parecía estarlo tomando con demasiada calma.

"¿Esto no te molesta?" Preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

"¿Estar muerto? ¿Ser un maldito espíritu como los que siempre cazamos?... No, para nada." Dijo Sam con ironía.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, no dejaré que ningún cazador te dispare sal." Dijo Dean sonriendo.

"Eres tú el que lo está tomando demasiado bien, Dean. ¿Te das cuenta de lo fregados que estamos si es verdad que ambos estamos muertos? ¿Quién va a quemar nuestros restos? Nos vamos a quedar vagando por aquí y tarde o temprano terminaremos convirtiéndonos en espíritus vengativos."

"¿De quién vamos a vengarnos, Sam? Yo creo que más bien vamos a convertirnos en espíritus _vengadores_. Ya sabes, haciendo justicia y todo eso."

Sam sólo meneó la cabeza, demasiado cansado para discutir con su hermano. Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba cansado. Habían caminado por horas y no se sentía ni un poco agitado. _Quizá sí estamos muertos._ Pensó.

Los chicos llegaron a la morgue cerca de la medianoche. Se sorprendieron de encontrar más actividad de la que esperaban. Parecía que era el cumpleaños del director y habían decidido hacerle una pequeña reunión. Bueno, quizá no tan pequeña.

"Si hubiera sabido que en las morgues había tanta diversión habría buscado más excusas para visitarlas." Dijo Dean chequeando a las chicas del lugar. Había una en particular que le llamó la atención. Vestía una falta muy corta y un top que mostraba perfectamente todos sus _atributos_. La mencionada chica entró al baño acompañada de otras dos amigas que también se veían muy _voluptuosas_. Dean se dirigió hacia allá.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo Sam tomándolo del brazo.

"Si nuestros cuerpos están aquí entonces tenemos que buscarlos."

"¿En esa dirección?" Preguntó Sam apuntando hacia el baño.

"Hey, no creerías que iba a aprovecharme del hecho de que nadie me puede ver para espiar a unas pollitas en el baño ¿verdad?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando."

"Me ofendes." Dijo Dean tocándose el corazón con gesto de haber sido herido.

"Vamos." Sam tomó a su hermano del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la sala donde estaban los cuerpos. Aunque no conocían el lugar, habían estado en tantas morgues que encontraron sin problemas el lugar.

"Quizá deberíamos ir al hospital primero." Dijo Dean dudando.

"¿Tienes miedo de…"

"Hey, no he dicho que tenga miedo, sólo que me parece más probable que estemos en coma a que estemos muertos."

"Ya estamos aquí así que mejor nos aseguramos primero de que nuestros cuerpos no estén…."

"Deja de decir _nuestros cuerpos_ Sam. Suena… raro." Aunque no lo admitiera Dean sí tenía miedo. Temía ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y prefería alargar la espera lo más posible. _Es estúpido, Dean, si de verdad están muertos entonces nada va a cambiarlo, mires o no mires sus cuerpos._

"Bueno, no puedo abrir esta cosa porque mi mano la atraviesa. Vamos a tener que meter la cabeza para mirar adentro." Sam también estaba asustado pero había preferido la negación. Hasta no estar completamente seguro de que estaban muertos no pensaría en ello. _No es real. No puede ser real._ Se repetía.

"No voy a meter mi cabeza ahí, Sam."

"Ambos lo haremos. Tú cubre esa fila y yo cubro esta otra."

Las puertas de metal que escondían los cuerpos que habían sido traídos a la morgue se presentaban impenetrables para Dean. Sabía que podía atravesarlas pero… _No vas a dejar que Sam crea que eres una gallina así que hazlo. Sólo hazlo._

Dean se animó finalmente y metió la cabeza. Había una anciana muerta.

"No, no estamos aquí."

"Tampoco aquí." Respondió Sam.

"Atropellado."

"Ahogado."

"Suicidio."

"Apuñalado."

"¿Qué rayos le pasó a éste?" Dijo Dean sorprendido.

"Parece que no estamos aquí. Es un pueblo pequeño, no creo que haya otra morgue así que sólo nos quedaría ir al hospital."

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Dijo Dean atravesando la pared.

Salieron por la parte de atrás de la morgue. Tan pronto doblaron la esquina se toparon con una chica y se habrían chocado con ella de no ser por el hecho de que eran incorpóreos y terminaron atravesándola.

"¡Tengan más cuidado por dónde van!" Gritó ella.

Sam y Dean voltearon sorprendidos. ¿Es que acaso podía verlos? La chica no era muy alta, 1.60 quizá. Delgada, pelirroja y pecosa. Estaba vestida con por lo menos diez colores diferentes. Sólo su falda tenía siete de ellos. Llevaba muchas pulseras y anillos e irradiaba un profundo olor a incienso.

"¿Puedes vernos?" Preguntó Sam con incredulidad.

"Oh… son ustedes, claro que sí. Qué tonta. J aja, por supuesto, son ustedes. ¡Son ustedes!" Gritó emocionada aplaudiendo.

Los hermanos la miraron sorprendidos como si se hubieran topado con una lunática.

"Sí, somos nosotros. Ahora, ¿puedes decirnos, quiénes somos exactamente?" Preguntó Dean.

"Los estuve buscando todo el día. Finalmente me di por vencida y decidí esperarlos. Supuse que tarde o temprano vendrían a la morgue buscando sus _cuerpos_." Contestó la chica aún saltando de alegría.

"¿Tú sabes lo que pasó? ¿Sabes cómo es que… ¿Tú sabes, cómo es que _morimos_?" Dijo Sam lentamente.

"Oh, sí, claro que lo sé. Por cierto, mi nombre es Helena." Helena extendió la mano y los chicos una vez más la miraron como diciendo _Duh, no podemos darte la mano, somos espíritus._ Ella finalmente se dio cuenta y retiró la mano riendo abochornada. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo olvidé. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi casa? Quisiera resolver todo esto cuanto antes."

"¿Resolver qué?" Preguntó Dean empezando a molestarse.

"Esto… todo esto." Dijo Helena señalándolos. "Además, hay un precioso Chevy Impala del 67 esperándolos."

"Mi auto, ¿tú tienes mi auto?"

Eso fue suficiente para que Dean decidiera seguir a esa loca donde fuera que los guiara. Si estaban muertos, por lo menos trataría de que su espíritu vagara por el mundo en su amado Impala.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNN**

"Aquí estás. Te extrañé bebé." Dean pasó sus dedos suavemente por la carrocería y se sorprendió cuando su mano no la atravesó. Sam notó lo mismo y con cautela abrió la puerta del auto y entró.

Estaban en el garaje de la casa de dos pisos donde los había guiado Helena. El lugar se veía abandonado. Habían muchos muebles viejos alrededor del auto y parecía que nadie había limpiado en meses.

"Esto es raro, pude abrir la puerta."

"Claro que pudiste, es porque el auto es incorpóreo, como ustedes." Dijo Helena tranquilamente.

"Ya está, es suficiente. Ahora mismo vas a explicarnos qué diablos pasó y cómo es que estás involucrada en todo esto." Gritó Dean.

"¿No se los dije? Oh, lo siento, dónde tengo la cabeza. Madame Secreta siempre decía que era un poco distraída." Contestó Helena encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo.

Los hermanos esperaron en silencio su explicación pero ella se había quedado mirándolos. Más específicamente, a Sam. _Es un dios en el cuerpo de un… no, no, es un hombre en el cuerpo de un dios._ Pensó.

"Entonces, nos vas a explicar o no." Dijo Sam un poco abochornado al notar que la mirada de Helena se había clavado en él.

Helena se sobresaltó y finalmente puso su cerebro y su lengua a trabajar. Por lo visto se movía con mucha rapidez porque habló a gran velocidad.

"Bueno, bueno, aquí va la historia. Resulta que yo soy… pues… soy… la asistente de una poderosa hechicera. Ella murió hace un par de meses y yo me he estado dedicando a practicar mis hechizos todo este tiempo, es por eso que fui al bosque. Hay una hierba muy difícil de encontrar y hay un solo lugar en el bosque donde puede encontrarse. He tratado de sembrarla en el jardín trasero pero sin ningún éxito. Incluso traté de ordenarla por Internet, ya saben, hay tantas páginas de…"

"Helena, por favor, concéntrate." Gruñó Dean.

"Oh sí, lo siento, lo siento. ¿En qué estaba? Sí, sí, fui al bosque. Estaba caminando cerca a la carretera cuando vi su auto en un carril y el camión en el otro y vi que el camión se desviaba y los vi girar a la derecha, dirigirse al árbol y… bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lancé un hechizo para detenerlos pero en vez de eso parece que los volví incorpóreos. Ah, y por lo visto también los transporté a otro lugar, así que, desde entonces los estoy buscando. Para arreglar todo."

"Tú… ¿Tú nos hiciste incorpóreos?" Preguntó Sam sorprendido. Esta chica empezaba a agradarle.

"Sí, y al Impala también. No saben cómo me asusté cuando me acerqué y encontré el auto vacío y un par de ardillas al costado. Por un momento pensé que los había convertido en ardillas." Dijo Helena riendo.

"Bueno, pero, puedes regresarnos a la normalidad ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sam.

"Pues… sí, claro. Sólo necesitaba tenerlos a todos juntos para lanzar el hechizo de reversión."

"¿Cómo… cómo trajiste el Impala hasta acá?" Preguntó Dean preocupado de que su bebé hubiera estado en otras manos todas esas horas.

"Lo transporté."

"Parece que eres muy buena, Helena. Madame Secreta te enseñó bien."

_No, creo que es un dios romano en el cuerpo de un dios romano._ Pensó Helena casi babeando. Dean chasqueó los dedos frente a ella para regresarla a la realidad.

"Ah, sí, ah… bueno… en realidad Madame Secreta no me enseñó mucho que digamos. Desde que convertí a su gato en gata y marchité su rosal e incendié la sala…"

"Espera, espera. ¿Eres una _mala_ hechicera? Y por _mala_ me refiero a _incompetente_."

"No seas tan duro, Dean. Helena nos salvó la vida."

Helena sonrió al ver a su dios romano defendiéndola.

"Convirtió a su GATO en GATA, Sam. No quiero arriesgarme."

"Oh, no se preocupen, este es un hechizo totalmente diferente, lo peor que podría pasar sería que…" Helena se quedó pensando.

"Qué…" Siguió Dean.

"La verdad no lo sé. Por alguna razón mis hechizos nunca salen como los planeo."

Dean se golpeó la cabeza contra el auto y Sam suspiró. Quizá había llegado la hora de buscar a alguien más.

"Oh, vamos, no se preocupen, confíen en mí." Dijo Helena animada. Parecía ser una de esas personas demasiado _optimistas_. "Soy su única opción. Sólo yo puedo deshacer lo que hice."

Los hermanos se miraron resignados y asintieron.

"De acuerdo. Ve a buscar tu librito de hechizos o lo que sea que uses." Dijo Dean.

"Madame Secreta destruyó su libro antes de morir. Creo que no quería que lo usara." Dijo Helena con expresión triste.

"Por algo sería." Murmuró Dean.

"Pero sólo tengo que repetir lo mismo que dije hace unas horas. Así que… ¿quieren entrar al auto por favor?"

Sam y Dean entraron renuentemente y cerraron las puertas.

"Dean, si esto no sale bien sólo quiero que sepas…"

"Oh no, Sam. No vas a despedirte ¿verdad?"

"No, sólo quería que supieras que teñí de rosa tu camiseta favorita, traté de arreglarla pero el color no salía así que la boté."

Dean se iba a lanzar sobre Sam cuando la voz de Helena empezó a recitar el hechizo.

"Arreglaremos cuentas después." Dijo Dean.

Escuchaban la voz de Helena susurrando pero no podían entender lo que decía. De todas formas no importaba, mientras funcionara nada más importaba. Helena pronunció las últimas palabras y los chicos sintieron como si una ola de energía los hubiera golpeado. Luego, sólo silencio.

"Bueno, parece que estamos completos." Dijo Sam mirando sus manos y pies.

"Sí, todo en su lugar." Dijo Dean mirando dentro de su pantalón. Sam sólo meneó la cabeza. Su hermano siempre sería… pues, su hermano.

"Oh… chicos, ¿se sienten bien?" Preguntó Helena tímidamente.

"Sí, parece que funcionó." Dean salió y se dirigió derecho a una pequeña mesita que estaba en el garaje. Cuando su mano no la atravesó sonrió complacido.

"Hum, Dean, creo que debo recordarte que Helena nos salvó la vida y sería muy desagradecido de nuestra parte terminar con la suya." Dijo Sam lentamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices…" Dean volteó para encarar a su hermano y se quedó sin aliento ante la vista del Impala. Su precioso. Su amado bebé era… rosado.

"Por lo menos ustedes siguen del mismo color." Dijo Helena retrocediendo ante la mirada furiosa de Dean.

"Dean, estoy seguro que Helena puede solucionarlo. ¿Verdad?" Los ojos de Sam suplicaban que dijera que sí. Cuando Dean empezó a hiperventilar Sam se acercó a él preocupado. "Respira, respira. Tranquilo. Lo va a arreglar. Lo vas a arreglar ¿verdad? ¿Helena?"

Helena había salido corriendo del garaje y Dean corrió tras ella.

"¡No vas a escapar de esta tan fácilmente!" Gritó.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Esta vez sí lo voy a lograr. Es sólo que mi pronunciación no ha sido muy buena pero estoy segura que va a funcionar."

Helena había cambiado el color del Impala ocho veces. Verde, Azul, Amarillo, Blanco, Rojo, Naranja, Marrón y el favorito de Sam…

"Parece Barnie." Comentó el menor de los Winchester escondiendo su sonrisa.

"Debió dejarlo en Marrón. Por lo menos era oscuro." Dijo Dean tristemente bebiendo su cerveza.

"Hey, por lo menos apóyenme un poco."

"Te hemos apoyado las últimas cinco horas." Dijo Dean abriendo otra cerveza.

Habían conversado toda la noche. Helena sabía todo sobre demonios, hombres lobo, vampiros y espíritus así que por lo menos los chicos no habían tenido que ocultar su verdadera profesión ante ella. Aparte del hecho de ser muy mala en sus conjuros, Helena parecía una buena aliada en su lucha. Tenía muchos libros interesantes que Sam había estado ojeando. Dean, sólo se había limitado a beber mucha cerveza. Quería emborracharse hasta que el color de su auto no le importara. Por supuesto que sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder.

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Saben qué? Lo voy a hacer en voz baja. Ustedes me desconcentran."

Helena se acercó al auto y susurró a su costado como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Una luz rodeó al Impala y Sam se preparó para el siguiente color. La sorpresa esta vez fue que el hechizo en verdad funcionó.

"Por fin." Dean se levantó y corrió hacia su auto interponiéndose entre Helena y su bebé como si tratara de protegerlo.

"Se los dije. Ustedes me desconcentraban."

Sam sólo suspiró mientras Dean revisaba cada milímetro de su auto.

"Parece que está bien. Creo que lo mejor será irnos ahora."

"¿Irse? ¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieren quedarse a descansar? No hemos dormido en toda la noche." Dijo Helena.

"Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Helena, pero debemos continuar nuestro camino."

"¿Seguros? Esta casa es muy grande. Tengo un par de habitaciones libres." _No te vayas, por favor. Eres demasiado lindo para irte._

"Quizá podríamos quedarnos un día. Si no te molesta." Dijo Dean sorprendiendo a su hermano.

"¡Perfecto! Iré a prepararlas." Helena entró corriendo a la casa dejando a los hermanos en el garaje.

"Hace poco querías matarla y ahora ¿nos vamos a quedar? No te entiendo, Dean."

"Creo que le gustas, Sammy. Además, a pesar de que está un poco loca y que es una pésima hechicera… me cae bien. Y no olvides que nos salvó la vida."

Sam tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía razón. Helena parecía una buena persona. No perdían nada con quedarse un día. Después de todo, era bueno hacer nuevos amigos con quienes pudieran compartir sus extrañas vidas.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, eso es todo. Como dije al principio. Algo ligero sólo para pasar el rato. Pásenla bien. :)**_


End file.
